Natural herbs have been used for centuries to alleviate the deleterious effects of numerous types of ailments, as well as the pain and discomfort associated with these ailments. More recently, patents have been granted to herbal remedies that disclose novel combinations of herbs purported to relieve the pain and other debilitating effects of numerous ailments and disorders.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,407 teaches the use of a combination of natural herb oils and other ingredients for relief from catarrh, headache, toothache, sore throat, influenza, and colds. This herbal preparation purports to alleviate pain in the case of certain ailments.
Another example of an herbal remedy is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,103. Here the use of a Gardenia florida seed extract was reported to have enhanced healing properties when applied to soft tissue injuries.
A medical salve useful in treating burns was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,664 which included herbally-derived camphor and pine rosin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,366, an analgesic composition useful in providing temporary relief from the symptoms of arthritis was taught. This composition includes several herbally-derived substances, such as aloe vera gel, camphor, menthol, thymol, eugenol and eucalyptus oil.
Hangay et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,901 teach the use of a composition containing plant extracts from marigold, horse-chestnut, licorice, silver-weed, walnut-tree leaves, lavender resinoid and camomile oil for ailments which exhibit inflammatory and skin irritating effects.
A topical composition for generally relieving aches and pains was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,257. This patent taught using wintergreen and eucalyptus oils, among other ingredients, as a remedy for many non-specific ailments.
However, despite the knowledge of herbal remedies gleamed from centuries of medicinal use, and despite the information publically disclosed in patents and other references, there is still a need for herbal remedies that can serve to give relief from the plethora of human and animal ailments, especially those that are accompanied by pain. Moreover, consumers desire herbal remedies to self-treat the discomfort and pain associated with numerous debilitating ailments.
Moreover, there appears to be no existing all herbal remedy that can quickly ameliorate the pain and discomfort associated with the many common ailments that so many people tolerate ever day, such as soft tissue injuries, arthritis, migraine headaches, bronchitis and non-specific muscular aches and neck and back pain. These commonplace ailments impair the quality of daily life for so many people. In this regard, medical science, with its reliance largely on synthetically manufactured pharmaceuticals, generally offers little assistance. Thus, there remains a need for a natural, all herbal remedy that can quickly and effectively alleviate the pain and discomfort associated with many commonplace ailments.